Born of Love
by ShanTV Broadway
Summary: Sequel to "Want to, But Can't I?" Natasha and Clint's newfound love grows stronger with an unexpected arrival. Partial sexual content. Will feature all characters from 2012 film.
1. Chapter 1

_He needed her, wanted her, just as she did him. Both had always known, since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Now that their feelings were revealed, they could no longer hide their desires._

With her slender legs wrapped around his waist, Natasha firmly kissed Clint, gently stroking the back of his neck. He had his hand on her back, slowly drifting down further in anticipation.

The elevator had landed on his floor only moments ago, after they had arrived back at Avengers Tower after Tony and Pepper's wedding reception.

It was rather ironic that Natasha caught the bouquet and Clint was able to snatch the garter, because they had announced their relationship only moments before all that happened.

There was no doubt that the groom and planned the whole ordeal.

'_Stark, just wait till you get back from that honeymoon of yours_,' Natasha had thought, glaring at his smug face leading the smattering applause.

But now, threatening was the farthest thing from her mind, as she fell backwards onto Clint's mattress, with her lips still latched to his.

"God, I want you," Natasha murmured, and she reached up to unbutton Clint's shirt.

"I love you, Natasha," Clint was moving his hands all over her, from her shoulders down to her lower region.

"I love you too, my Hawk." she whispered back, squeezing her nails into his back.

The kiss continued as his fingers grasped the zipper of her dress and pulled it down swiftly, and her hands swiftly unbuckled his belt.

He pulled the bodice down, exposing her breasts. Gently he cupped them in each hand and kissed them firmly.

He could hear her moaning in pleasure while she arched her back, pushing them further into his face.

Natasha unzipped Clint's trousers and pulled down, with him gladly assisting. She rubbed and stroked his lower region, bringing out groans from deep in his throat.

He hastily unbuttoned and pulled off his dress shirt.

She slipped her hand under her dress, and began tugging her panties down her legs.

Clint pulled Natasha's dress off over her head, and began trailing his fingers down the inside of her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, "I bet you'll be even more beautiful when I see the rest of you."

He reached her, and began to lightly touch her. Natasha shivered in ecstasy; sparks ran up and down her body.

Clint spread her apart, the cold air shocking her, making her gasp out loud.

"Oh, God!" she moaned. She gripped the back of his head to her neck.

He peppered short nipping kisses near her larynx.

"Tasha…" He said softly. He suddenly shoved his finger inside her.

She cried out, her core searing with the burning pleasure.

'_Wait_,' she thought, '_I should…_'

She couldn't; it was such bliss. She couldn't move now; she could take it later.

"Agent Romanoff," Clint moved to his knees and set himself between her legs. "May we move to the next level of this mission?" he growled.

Natasha started panting; she felt him hard in between her. She couldn't stand it anymore!

"Do it!" she moaned. "Give it to me!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Clint freed himself from his boxers and drove his member sharply into her.

Natasha hummed with delight; it felt amazing to be connected to the man she loved.

They began to move slowly, rhythmically, just strong enough to put them out of words.

Clint slid his right hand up and down Natasha's pale body as he continued to thrust into her.

She in return dug her fingernails into his back; she was getting hotter and hotter, as they went faster and faster.

"Holy cra…uugh!" Natasha growled. She was getting close…

"Tasha, wait for me," Clint was heaving with ragged breaths. "I'm almost there…come with me…"

Their climaxes met, and they cried out as the blissfulness washed over them.

Clint collapsed on top of her. Both were gasping for breath.

Natasha sighed. "Clint…that was…"

"I know," he leaned in to her ear. "For me too." He gently kissed her forehead.

He let her snuggle into his side, then he wrapped himself around her.

The pair was soon sound asleep.

But the same thought went in and out of the Widow's dreams.

_Wake up. Wake up or…_

She stood where she lay.  
...

_Okay this was my first time writing a sex scene, so it may not be too extreme. But anyways, that's chapter one. _

_Be prepared for a long wait on number two!_


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later…_

"Stark's car just pulled up. Brace for impact."

Clint chuckled at Steve's remark as he walked past the archer stretched across the long sofa.

He did take it in consideration to go notify Natasha, though. She had been around the billionaire much longer than the rest of them, and obviously couldn't stand when he was around her.

It didn't take long until Tony and Pepper appeared in the elevator.

"I'm baaack…" he called out in a singsong voice. "Miss me?"

"Not the slightest."

Natasha had come in the room and was standing behind the couch. Clint looked up at her; she seemed uneasy. More than usual.

"Well, suck it up, Natashalie," Tony retorted. "We celebrate with shwarma in ten."  
He linked arms with his bride and escorted her down the hall.

Clint watched Natasha as she caught eyes with him but quickly looked away.

What was up with her? They had declared their love, only slept together once, and now she was completely ignoring him for the past four days.  
Something was definitely going on.

…

Bruce looked up from his work to see Natasha standing in the lab's doorway.

"Agent Romanoff?"

"Dr. Banner," she approached the workstation. "You've had medical experience, is that correct?"

"Well…yes," he replied. Being undercover for so many years, he had to improvise with his doctor status, so he picked up on medical studies to assist those who needed it in the countries he traveled through.

"I'm only letting you know this in advance," Natasha explained. "I don't know for sure yet, it's too early, but…I may need to be tested."

"Can I ask what for?" Bruce inquired.

"…A pregnancy."

The doctor was a bit surprised. "Oh, um…alright then." What else could he say? It didn't seem like the proper time to invade the privacy of a master assassin.

"Not this minute, of course," Natasha added quickly. "Inception may have only been a few days ago."

"Sure, sure," Bruce nodded. He couldn't help himself; there was only one possible scenario. "Agent Barton?"

Natasha nodded.

"I thought you were infertile from the…situations of the Red Room," Bruce said. "At least that's what your history says."

"That's only what SHEILD thinks," she replied softly. "I actually escaped before that period of time, so…it is possible."

Bruce nodded. "I see. Well, I'll be glad to offer my services to you if you need them, Agent Romanoff."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner," Natasha replied as she started out of the lab. "And please, I've already told you several times: call me Natasha."

"Then, you're welcome, Natasha."

The spy's thoughts went racing through her skull in a constant loop as she went down the long hall.  
How could she be a mother? She had never taken care of an infant, let alone been within two feet of one. How could she handle missions_ and_ caring for a child? And Clint? She had been lying to him all these years, and now suddenly she was going to announce he was going to be a father?!

She found him still sprawled on the sofa, his gaze turning to her from the artwork hanging on the wall in front of him as she came into his view.

"Natasha, can we talk?" he asked, a slight edge in his voice. "You've been avoiding almost all week, and I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong. Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Natasha sighed. He was right, she didn't have to be hiding this; they were in love after all.

"Fine," she said. "But let me just say, this isn't going to be easy for either of us."


	3. Chapter 3

He had been angry when she had told him the truth, but it quickly subsided when she expressed her hesitation to go through with it if turned out to be true.

"Tash," he reached for her hand. "It's going to be…"

"I know," she sighed. "But I couldn't. There's no way I could be a mother! It would be too dangerous!"

Clint brought her to the lounge sofa and sat her down next to him.

"I know, it could be risky," he agreed. "But you know that that hasn't really ever **not** been a problem for us."

Natasha looked up at him. He folded a stray ginger curl behind her ear.

"Nat, I want us to do this, but only if you want to, too. I won't try to change your mind."

She looked at him; he really meant it. He really loved her...and he already loved this child that may or may not exist. Maybe she could learn to as well.

''''''''''''''

Natasha walked into her quarters a week later, where Clint sat waiting. She took a deep breath.

"Positive." she nodded. "It's only about two weeks." Clint went up to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nat?"

Natasha was quiet a moment, then she took his hands. "If I can love you, I can love a child." She kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her, gently but protectively.

"Should we tell everyone else?" he asked. "Not yet," she insisted. "It's too early to get everyone so worked up."

"Well, except Banner," Clint pointed out. "Hey, who else is going to look out for me and the kid other than you?" she chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that the rest of the team was surprised at the news, it was Tony who went from shock to nonchalant.

"Well, that was fast." Pepper shoved him.

Natasha rolled her eyes with a sigh. Clint put his arm around her as Thor and Steve let everything sink in.

"A child, that should be quite remarkable," Thor said smiling gripping Clint's shoulder as sign of congratulations and support.

"It may be," Steve added, "but this means there could be higher threats from enemies. I say we take some extra precautions for now on and maybe limit Romanoff's work load once she's further into the pregnancy."

"I appreciate the concern, Steve," Natasha said nodding. "But I'm sure I'll be able to keep doing missions for a while; I'm not even out of my first trimester."

The team nodded, but Clint noticed that Bruce had an uneasy look in his eye.  
…

When their gathering was dismissed, the doctor went over to the couple, asking them to join him in the infirmary for a quick talk.

"Natasha," he said as they sat down. "I hate to say this, but I think even now you should start taking it easy."

"Bruce, I made it perfectly clear…" Natasha started to say, but he interjected.

"With your past history of physical extremities, you could be at a very high risk for miscarrying." he said solemnly.

Her face went pale. She should have known something like this would be possible. She'd been through so many violent missions, some nearly costing her life, and now with this child could come much worse.

She felt Clint's hand on hers and looked over at him. "What if there's too much for you to handle? I have to help you all…"

"Tasha, it's been a year since the Chitauri. There hasn't been anything that extreme since," He assured. "Whatever happens, we'll handle."  
He moved his hand to her stomach, which was still unnoticeable, but the moment he touched it he could feel a small hardened area near her navel.

"All that matters is you keep our baby safe." He murmured.

Natasha sighed and nodded. "I know." She looked back over to Bruce. "Alright, agreed." The scientist smiled.

"BUT...you'll have to deal with Fury once we explain why I'm doing this..."

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

_A few weeks later..._

"You've got to be kidding me." Fury clenched his jaw, glaring his eye at Clint.

"Sir, I know this is unexpected; I was pretty surprised myself."

"Surprised?! She's been lying all these years! Now all a sudden one of my best agents can't even fight!" The director slammed his fist on the table and strode across the room.

"Banner says she can physically for another two months, but then just firearms, while being well protected, for the remainder of the pregnancy." the archer explained. Fury ran his hand down to his chin and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"This puts the initiative on threat levels who knows how high," he shook his head with a distressed look on his face. "We're going to have to take some serious precautions to keep this from becoming public; any coverage could leak to enemies and put Romanoff in serious danger."

Clint grimaced trying so hard to shut out the thought of anything happening to Natasha or their baby. "Understood, sir," he nodded. Fury stood up and put his hand to the agent's shoulder. His harsh glare softened.

"We're in dangerous territory, Barton," he murmured. "I hope you two know what you're doing."

...

Later that day, Clint found Natasha in her room, sitting on the edge of the bed and fiddling with her hands. She looked up, hearing him in the doorway. "Fury's on board," he said nodding.

"Seriously? I was kinda worried you'd be in a cast when you came back." She smiled a faint smile as Clint sunk beside her. They sat quietly for a moment.

"Clint," Natasha soon spoke up, "are- are you sure we can handle this? I mean...I don't know anything about this kind of stuff. How can _I _be a mother?"

"Hey, listen." Clint put his arm around her. "You've been through things plenty more difficult than this could ever be. Budapest, the Chitari... one little kid can't be what brings the Black Widow down."  
He took her hands. "Nat, you're passionate and caring under all this tough agent exterior. You'll be an amazing mom; and I promise, I'll be right there next to you... like I've always been."

Natasha looked back up at him, her eyes brightened. Clint took his free hand and set it over her flat stomach; he could feel the small hard mass that was their growing child. His partner looked down at herself, watching his fingers cradle her abdomen. Her wisp of a smile spread over her lips.


End file.
